nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:.lo
ooswesilava.com.lo? For me that's a reason to just drop .lo and start ooswesilava.com... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:14, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:06, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :Grr. .com.lo has been removed. However, .loNET has vowed to annoy it's customers no matter what. -- 02:17, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Could we not just have the government regulate this? HORTON11 21:40, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :::That sounds fine. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:44, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Nobody is going to regulate this. -- 22:42, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::Don't be too bossy man :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:49, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Can Costello Enterprises hold at least 25% of this company, and share with GoYou? We has teh moniez. --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 04:26, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Costello Enterprises can receive 25% for a seat in Congress to Bill An. -- 13:08, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Update? So, I am not sure what the degree of fictionality is here (no other ccTLD tracker seems to think .lo has been claimed, and the websites mentioned don't seem to exist) but I would love a particular site with a .lo domain for any reasonable price. Who would I speak to, if anybody, in order to make this happen? Arlo James Barnes 05:15, August 4, 2013 (UTC) You do realise the subject of this site (i.e. Lovia and everything about it) is fictional, right? I don't think it's currently possible to create a .lo website at all (though I did hear something about custom domain names being possible in the future a while ago, the domain .lo is probably "occupied" by the global agency for official codes/names (I forget its name)). 77topaz (talk) 05:37, August 4, 2013 (UTC) It is indeed impossible, unfortunately. Unless you maybe got a few million dollars :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:09, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Talking about this page, it seems it's another Costello "I make so much money" moment. If you see this Pikapi, I love you but seriously you need to stop with that whole thing. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 10:51, August 4, 2013 (UTC) You can create fictional .lo domains internally, here on Wikination. See Website: www.positivelovia.lo for an example. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 17:09, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Does anyone have the knowledge to say how realistic this article is? I'm suspicious of it. I'm happy to do the research if not, but thought I'd ask first. --Semyon 20:20, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Seems to be fine enough. YOu think I could take it over? I could improve the page. HORTON11: • 20:29, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Well, I'm sceptical something like this would be run commercially. --Semyon 20:31, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Well they're not always commercial; I could make a non-commercial entity to oversee .lo. HORTON11: • 20:35, March 31, 2015 (UTC) I'd like it too, maybe we can split the shares 50/50. Happy65 20:45, March 31, 2015 (UTC) We can go with 54.6% me, balance you. HORTON11: • 20:55, March 31, 2015 (UTC) No, let's make this a neutral thing saying that this is our TLD with no ownership, and when we get to this, we'll make it public(ally owned). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:56, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Anyway, this looks good now, Horton. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:57, March 31, 2015 (UTC) I don't mind some eventual government ownership (even if just a token share) but I would like to maintain majority control at least until I have this sorted out. HORTON11: • 20:58, March 31, 2015 (UTC) No. We will leave it unowned until it is 100% government owned. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:59, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Until then I'll manage it. HORTON11: • 21:03, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Can I also manage too? I'd like to work on it. Happy65 21:04, March 31, 2015 (UTC) If you have ideas please post them on the talk page. I'll see how they can be integrated to the page. HORTON11: • 21:05, March 31, 2015 (UTC) There is no need for managing, and even if there was, there would be no reason to give it to you. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:06, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Well there is. Goyou mismagagement, Jeff sillyness and the page needs to be updated. You youself stated you liked it, and up until now nobody showed interest. HORTON11: • 21:08, March 31, 2015 (UTC) (edc) There is indeed no need for 'managing' per se, but if Horton + Happy have ideas they want to contribute to the page, that's great. --Semyon 21:09, March 31, 2015 (UTC) The solution is: there is no mention and we will decide later. And I meant an earlier revision, it must have changed during when I type that. @Semyon: What if I oppose their ideas? :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:10, March 31, 2015 (UTC) If you have constructive ideas do propose them. Don't oppose my improvements just for the sake of opposing them. HORTON11: • 21:11, March 31, 2015 (UTC) @TM: Well... cross that bridge when you get to it. :P --Semyon 21:12, March 31, 2015 (UTC) start of .lo .lo was IC and OOC founded in 2011, ut we've had .lo/.lov websites from before 2010. Should we not extend it accordingly (the history)? HORTON11: • 15:30, April 18, 2015 (UTC) I extended it to 1999 and made it so the government has always owned the registration service. I could agree to CE owning another registrar, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:31, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Don't be so one-sided. I want to hear all others' opinions before changing the history. HORTON11: • 15:34, April 18, 2015 (UTC) The current history is unacceptable. Even if we do discuss it and decide to change, the best option is to leave no history on. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:36, April 18, 2015 (UTC) It may be so, but so far this is what actually happened and until/if we change that, it is what happened. HORTON11: • 15:38, April 18, 2015 (UTC) This is a wiki, "what actually happened" can be changed. Let's leave it as a UC template for now. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:39, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Wow, I actually got the last revision. First time I've beaten Horton in an edit war. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:47, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Not beaten. It's just the first time you've come to a reasonable understanding. Anyway we should hopefully be doing that here. I'd suggest perhaps having one of Lovia's computer/communicator innovator companies initially owning and setting up .lo and later selling it to the gummint. HORTON11: • 15:54, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Lol, the only difference from my original revision is that there is still a section named History and a UC template. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:04, April 18, 2015 (UTC)